Dear diary
by Annavi
Summary: When Robin reads a bit of ravens diary, she gets sad, Robin realizes his feelings to the dark empath. RAEROB ONESHOT READ AND REVIEW Now improved because I got my spell check working! Vianna's first one shot pity me! Rating changed due to bad language.


_**A/N:**_

_**Rea/rob one shot hope you likee!**_

_**-Vianna**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She took her position on the roof and floated up,

"azrath, metrion, zinthos…"she chanted. She was so engulfed with her meditaion she hardly noticed the light foot steps heading towards her. The slight breathing that he made. She was still chanting.

"Raven.."

She fell right on her tail bone at his disturbance. Robin felt a blush rise up to his cheeks.

"What do you want boy blunder?" Her voice sounded cold, yet it made him feel secure and warm.

"Have you ever noticed how much that we will never know?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine not knowing everything in the universe." She replied going back to her meditavite pose. She didn't care what the boy wonder was getting into, she needed to meditate she was behind.

"Why? You will never know what really happens to people when they die, or how the stars ended up in the night sky, or how I…"His voice stopped he looked over to Raven who was now staring at the boy oddly.

"what was that last one?" She asked him corking an eye brow. He just smiled at her mummbling something sounded like cursing under his breath. Raven smiled and had an idea. No, it was too dangerous without meditation.

"Aren't you going to read my mind and find out what it was I was going to say?" He said with a cocky smile.

"No, I can't I have to meditate or else I can't control my emotions." She put her hand over her mouth,

'Danm you truth! This is why I have to meditate!' She thought. Robin smiled devilishly.

"So if I say stole your book.." He started then pulled a book from behind his back. Raven's eyes widened and she leapt up.

"Give me my book back now or you will wish you were dead." Her voice now had an icy affect as well as a burning one. He ran off the roof and down the stairs to the living room where Raven had followed, every one was now in bed by now, it was 11:56pm after all.

"Give it back!" she cried but through the sound proof doors nothing could be heard.

"Not gunna do it!" He yelled to her. He came to the turn and hid.

W/ Raven:

She turned the wrong way and headed into the evidence room. That wasn't just any book of hers it was her diary! He probably didn't realize it though, but where ever he was he had her most private things in his hands about her. including a secret know one knew but willed to.

W/ Robin:

He hid in his own room. What possessed him to do so was beyond him it would be so easy to find him! But she hadn't come. She must be to stressed to find this book to look in here. He wondered what was so important about it. He looked at the cover.

'_**Raven's diary….'**_

He read.. HOLY SHIT IT'S RAVEN'S DIARY!!!' should he read it…NO! that would be a very selfish and violating thing to do…but it was very tempting.. just a peek? A peek won't hurt would it? He thought of what Raven would do to him if she had found out that he read some of her diary…ow.

It looked painful and scaring…but still…

Back to whole story:

While Robin pondered on what he should do with her diary Raven searched every bit of the evidence room to find him. A peek that's it…she couldn't find out about a peek. could she? He went to the most recent entry…

'**_January, 5th 2007,_**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today was very stressing and tiresome, we had a very long mission and I NEEDED to meditate, maybe I could get some tomorrow, here's hoping.**_

_**My birthday has just past and it's the first one since my father had come. We had a mission that day and I was worried that my father would return, gladly, he didn't.**_

_**Hopefully one day I can settle my nerves and maybe just relax and be able to control my emotions like a 'normal' person.**_

_**Ha! Like that will ever happen, I can never be normal, I'm nothing but the freak from Azrath. Maybe one day though…**_

_**I can have at least what some normal people have, have fun, let loose, maybe even find love. But love right now is no option for the freak from Azrath. I only wish…**_

_**With hope for love,**_

_**Raven Roth'**_

That's all the entry had said. She was sad, and thought that no one loved her..

That made Robin sad too. He loved her, as much as every one thought that starfire was the one for him, it just didn't fit, she was a friend, a great friend. But all the mystery that raven held around every corner ,it kept him on his toes and he knew that he loved her. That was the kind of woman that he loved, mystery and beauty all in one will confusion so he could help her walk through it gave him control but he had to fight for it.

He closed the diary and out it back in raven bookcase and raven came in and saw him do it.

"you sick bastard! Do you know how long I've been looking for you to find you?! And you end up putting it back yourself!" She started ranting on about how he should never go into her room that every thing in there was not to be touched by anyone but her. He wasn't listening, he thought that she looked cute all mad.

"yep, ok." He told her and started to leave.

"you read some of it didn't you?" She chocked, her voice was shaky and cracked he turned to see her start to cry. who knew girls could be so emotional about diary's?

"Hey, it's ok." he said running over to her and grabbing her shoulders lightly closing the bedroom door.

"Do you know what was in that? It was my most secret moments, thoughts, concerns, and what happened that day! It was my diary!" She cried to him.

"I-I know but.." He had no idea what to tell her, he read one entry! And now she was a wreak.

"Raven, I don't know what possessed me to do it but I just.. did. And now I regret ever moment of it!"

she studdard something ,and then leaned onto his chest her crying had ceased to a quiver and heavy breathing.

"I know someone who always loved you, Raven." she looked up to him and he bent down giving her a soft kiss on her lips and left her there.

"I know." She whispered and then she fell onto her bed asleep with dreams of him….again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A/N:**_

_**So what do you think of it? I thought it was a pretty good story, don't you?**_

_**Go ahead and review for it . But heed the rules:**_

**_FLAME RULES: DON'T FLAME THE PAIR! ONLY REVIEW ABOUT HOW TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER…OR PRAIS IT!_**

_**Thank you,**_

_**-Vianna**_


End file.
